


'Twas the Nightmare before Christmas

by ActuallyGimli



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Christmas, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: A Burton themed version of "'Twas the night before Christmas."





	'Twas the Nightmare before Christmas

'Twas the nightmare before christmas, and all through the town,  
Not a goblin was stirring, not even a louse.  
The pumpkins were hung by the fence with care,  
In hopes that king Jack might soon be there.

The monsters were hiding all under the beds,  
While visions of dead things danced in their heads.  
And the witch in the woods, and ghosts in the house,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the hill there arose such a clatter,  
Sally snuck from the lair to see what was the matter.  
Away to the field she ran with a flash,  
And hid by a pumpkin at the back of the patch.

The moon with an eerie haunted glow,  
Gave such a small light to the objects below,  
When, what to my wandering eyes should behold,  
But Skellington Jack and his dog Zero.

His head was high, but on his face was a frown,  
Then he widened his eyes and raised up his brow.  
He started to sing with a tune deep and cold,  
"I have grown so tired of the things of old.

Now mister unlucky! Now master of fright!  
Now pumpkin king and demon of light!  
On longing! On old things!  
On emptiness and screams!  
To the top of the town!  
To the top of them all!  
Now run away! Run away!  
Run away all!"

As men before the ghosts they scream,  
Before santa they are happy it seems,  
So down to christmas villiage he goes,  
To steal the big man and take over the show.

And then, in a twinkling, he got in his mind,  
And returned to town to tell of his find.  
The townsfolk they didnt understand,  
But leave it to Jack, he threw out a plan.

You three go and kidnap the big man,  
Leave the boogie man out of the plan.  
I need better toys than this too,  
Just make it scream and fill it with goo.

For once Jack smiled with that skelleton grin,  
His eyes like saucers, his nose like a pin.  
His suit being made was as red as blood,  
He knew what was coming had to be good.

Sally thought diferent from that moment on,  
For she had seen it all in a vision gone wrong.  
She told Jack of her premonition of doom,  
Jack just laughed and said have some joy, not gloom.

He flew off in the night and with a jolly ol' grin,  
Didn't see all the trouble he soon would be in.  
House by house he left the gifts of fright,  
And calls of terror came in through the night.

Then, shot from the sky, he fell to the ground,  
At that point Sally's prediction was sound.  
He had ruined christmas, Santa and holliday cheer,  
But wait, he said, there's still time left this year.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a scream,  
And away they all flew to save christmas eve.  
Then after saving christmas he said to the night,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good fright!"


End file.
